


Forbidden Love

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: Michael and Lincoln escape fox river and are running for their lives but something shifts between them that leads into uncharted territory. May not follow the tv series 100%





	1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love  
Chapter One

 

All he could hear was how fast his own heart was beating. He couldn’t hear the rustle of leaves as they raced by as fast as they possibly could. He couldn’t hear the sirens blaring from all the police cars or the alarm blaring from the prison speakers. Even the sound of viscous dogs at their feet didn’t register to him. Just the loud beat of his heart and the faster he ran the harder his lungs worked trying to get in enough air. But it wasn’t enough, his body screamed at him to stop and take a rest. To get the proper amount of air to continue but he couldn’t. Fear crippled him. Fear of failing and being caught, fear of loosing his brother again right as he just got him back.   
Michael looked ahead of him, lights from the helicopters and flashlights lighting up the night for them in the worst ways. He was able to see the backs of all of them. But he only cared about one. Just one, his brother. He could see the sweat soaked shirt clinging to his back, those muscles tensing and releasing as he ran and dodged trees. That’s what he focused on, that was the only thing that kept him running. The whole reason for the escape. It was Lincoln.

Michael had broken just about every law there was plus a few that hadnt even been thought of yet and he did it all just to save his brother. Months of planning and all the hard work he put into the escape was all worth it just to see his brother alive and breathing only a few feet in front of him. They had no choice but to keep running, to get as far away as they possibly could or it would be all over and Lincoln would be dead within a week.

Michael stumbled when his foot caught the edge of a root. Before he could reach out and break his fall, a hand caught his arm and jerked him upright. Michael raised his head and came face to face with Lincoln. Those blue eyes dark and fierce, the same as his own was stared right back at him and suddenly Michael couldn’t catch his breath. He had never seen an gaze so intense, filled with love and fear, excitement. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Easy man, you alright?” Lincoln asked, righting him and placing his hand on the center of his back.  
Michael took a deep breath, trembling as he exhaled, “I’m good, lost my footing is all.”  
Lincoln nodded, “how much further to the air strip?”  
Michael forced his eyes away from the small curve of Lincolns lips long enough to form a coherent answer, “just a few miles but the cops are gaining on us.”  
Lincoln looked over Michaels shoulder, “yeah we didn’t get as much of a head start as we would have liked but we don’t have a choice. We need to move it, now.”  
Michael agreed 100% but made no move to start running again. His eyes once again drawn to Lincolns mouth, “I can’t believe we did it Linc.”  
Lincoln grinned so wide Michael could see a flash of perfect white teeth, “you did it Mike, you actually did it.” Lincoln grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him towards his chest, wrapping those massive arms around him.  
Michaels body was pushed into overload at the feel of Lincolns hands on him, his hard muscled chest pressed against his cheek. His arms dangling loosely at his sides as Linc hugged him. Their bodies pressed so close together that he could feel Lincoln hard and ready, pressed against his groin. He groaned softly, never once feeling anything better than this. Lincoln stopped hugging him and pulled back, keeping the lower half of his body pressed against Michael.   
“You fucking did it.” Lincoln groaned and leaned forward, kissing him square on the mouth. Taking both of them by surprise. The kiss was messy and too short as it was over in an instant, he pulled back and gazed into Michaels blue green eyes seeing them darken with lust, overcoming the fear and adrenaline.  
“Linc…” Michael started to talk but was viciously cut off by the sounds of dogs.  
They both turned their heads and could see the flashlight pointed right at them, coming closer every second. They looked around and saw no sign of the other cons, what seemed like seconds had morphed into long minutes and they had been left behind. Lincoln cursed and pulled away from Michael, grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him along side him as they picked up a good speed. Putting lights and the sounds of dogs behind them.   
Together they moved like the wind, perfectly in sync with one another as they ghosted through the trees without so much as a stick breaking. Michael could see the path the other cons had taken, broken sticks and foot prints in mud would eventually lead them to the other. He took off ahead of Lincoln. It was too distracting running right beside him. He couldn’t take his eyes off him for even a second and that was dangerous and not the right time.   
He could still feel the tingle on his mouth from where Linc kissed him. Could feel his blood rushing south to his groin, making him grow hard in only a few seconds. He hadnt imagined it, the kiss really did happen. Call it a freak accident or early celebration, he didnt know but his body was alive in a way he had never felt before. He could feel those eyes on his back, following him to the ends of the earth if that’s where he lead them.   
Out in the distance, the all too familiar sounds of a plane could be heard. Michael and Lincoln stopped, breathless. They knew what it meant but it didn’t hold them back, they took off at full speed towards the roaring sound, getting there only in time to see the back lights of the plane as it lifted higher up into the air. They had missed their only chance. Michael looked around, no sign of the rest of the cons, at least they had made it.   
“Please tell me that wasn’t it.” Lincoln said, more of a statement then an actual question.  
Michael rubbed a hand over his shaved head, “yes that was it. We were too late. Its over…” he said in defeat. Shame and guilt racked over his body, breathing in deep to catch his breath but no air came back into his lungs. He fell down onto the hard runway, his nails scraping at his scalp. “We failed…I failed.”  
Lincoln dropped down to his knees right in front of Michael. He had seen this many times before, his brother always had a hard time with failure of any kind and this was worse then anything he could have imagined. They had missed their chance but it wasn’t his fault. He moved so his spread legs overlapped Michaels, getting in as close to him as he could so he could and putting his hands right over Michael’s.  
“Mike…” Lincoln said in a harsh tone meant to grab his attention but it got no response from him, “Michael!” Lincoln barked and blue green eyes finally met his own, sparkling with unshed tears of defeat and failure, he was angry with himself. “Now you listen to me, this wasn’t your fault. You had everything planned out but you’re not responsible for other people or their actions.”  
Michael looked up into those blue eyes of his and didn’t see a hint of anger or disappointment. Just fear and love, “but we were supposed to be on that plane Linc. I didn’t have another plan other than that plane, we have nothing…”  
Lincoln used his thumb to catch the first innocent tear that slipped down his cheek, brushing it away so it was absorbed into his flawless skin, “look around us Mike..we arent stuck behind bars, I’m not being strapped to an electric chair. We are out, I’m alive and that’s all because of you.”  
Michael shook his head, “its not enough. We are trapped and they are coming..”  
Lincoln growled deep in his chest and did the only thing he could to get Michael to shut up, he pulled him forward until he was able to swallow Michaels next words. He could feel Michaels body shaking, he could feel the moment he gave up and accepted his words. Michaels body loosened and his hands grippes Lincolns arms and dug his nails in deep trying to keep him there.  
Deep down he knew this was wrong. They were brothers. Family and this wasn’t how family showed their love for one another but he couldn’t help it. To him it felt natural to reach out and comfort the only person he truly loved. The one person who was a constant in his life, who never left no matter how ugly things got, no matter how ugly he could be. But this felt right, it felt warm and it felt like home to him.  
Lincoln pulled back, his lips lingering on Michaels. He could taste the salt from his guilt and he loved him all the more for it. He ran a thumb over those trembling lips, “this is real Mike, I’m alive because of you. Nothing else matters because I know we will always have each other.”  
Michael let out a shuddering breath, his nails still dug into Lincolns dirty shirt, “why did you do that?”  
“Do what?” Lincoln tried to play it stupid, not wanting things to get awkward or emotional.  
“Kiss me…was it just because I saved you?”  
He knew he should lie and say yes that was the only reason but he had never been that good of a liar in the first place. But Michael could always see past the bullshit. But the look on his face at this moment, the raw look in his beautiful face and he knew that lying would hurt even more than the truth might. So he answered honestly..  
“No Michael, that’s not the only reason I did it. Yes you saved ne, in more ways than one and not just from being put to death. You saved me our whole lives. You’re the only person who loves me all the time and I wanted to show you I felt the same.”  
Bearing his heart was something he wasn’t used to and didn’t think he ever could be. He felt too exposed and too feminine when he opened up and didn’t want Michael to think he went soft in prison. After waiting for the laughing that never came he looked up into those memorizing eyes.  
“Can I ask you something else?” Michaels voice was shaky as if he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to ask.  
Lincoln nodded and his tongue swiped over his bottom lip, tasting Michaels kiss once more.  
“Kiss me again?”


	2. Chapter 2

All he could do was stare at Michael. The sudden urge to touch him scared Lincoln a little bit. All the women he had been with and he never felt the same urge as he did right now. It was undeniable. Lincoln breathed heavily, the breath shaky and uncertain as he exhaled. Silence hung thick around them and Michael remained silent just watching in that peculiar way of his. It was unnerving. 

Lincoln slowly moved forward, seeing Michael watching his every move until their noses touched and those beautiful eyes of his fluttered closed, “Michael..” Lincoln whispered softly just before pressing their lips together. The kiss was gentle, barely a brush of lips but it heated his body up like nothing ever had before. Lincoln went to pull back but a hand on the back of his neck kept him there and Michaels mouth parted slightly. Lincoln groaned and deepened the kiss, gently letting his own tongue sweep over Michaels before he pulled back.

Michael grabbed at him, trying to keep them connected but only succeeding in making Lincoln smile, “as much as I want to keep going, we gotta get moving Michael. They will be here soon.”

The sexual tension started to fade and he realized they were still out in the open. He stood up, never taking his hands off Lincoln and he could feel that large hand on his lower back, heat scorched his skin wherever he touched him. Both sexual and comforting.

“We cant stay here. They will have heard the plane and might possibly chase after it but for sure they will be all over this air field.” 

Lincoln nodded, “so where do we go?”

Michael looked around, seeing only the building close to the runway. It would be easy to break in and hide but it was also spot number one that the police would search. He started to panic again, this time letting not showing any signs to worry Lincoln. But it didn’t matter, he knew something was going on inside his head as his hand started to rub small circles on Michaels lower back.

“We need to stay off the roads as much as possible. Its easy to hide in the woods but since the dogs have our scent it wont take them long to find us.”

“Lets just start running and I’m sure we will find somewhere to hole up until they get ahead of us.” Lincoln moved forward but Michael didn’t follow.

“That’s not a plan Linc.” Michael couldn’t help himself, plans got the job done. Just winging it as Lincoln had done his entire life was not something he was comfortable with.

“We aint got a choice man. Just trust me, please.” Lincoln pleaded with him, holding out his hand for Michael to take. And he did, that little smirk on his face as Lincoln grinned and turned back to run deeper into the woods as the sounds of sirens blared behind them.

Michael nodded once and together they took off into the trees. Their situation hadn’t changed, but things between them felt different. Michael had less guilt about missing the plane. Lincoln knew how his mind worked, over overworked would be the correct word for it. The guilt however was still buried deep, but knowing that it wasn’t his fault helped him glide through the woods.

Hearing Lincoln breathe heavily behind him went right to his groin, the very manly sound as he grunted, moving further into the trees until something made Michael stop short, Lincoln bumping into his back hard enough that he was propelled into the center of the road. Lincoln cursed and grabbed at him, as if trying his best to take back the mistake.

Michael only took a moment to look around, the road was empty to his surprise. Not yet filled with cops and the frightening sounds of growling dogs. He looked around and tried to catch his breath, Lincoln shouting in a whisper for him to get back.

“Come back Mike, we don’t know if anyone is waiting.” Lincoln said, his lungs dragging in deep gulps of air.

A shiver went right down his spine, hearing Lincoln calling his name in that husky, over exerted way that made Michael wish they hadn’t stopped kissing, “there is no one here yet Linc, just having a look around.”

“A look at what, there is nothing out here?” Lincoln looked around the dark, empty road. Not even a street light to give away their position.

Michael slowly moved back to the edge of the road where Lincoln grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him back into the tall grass, “we cant keep running like this, we have no idea where we are going and we are both getting tired.”

Lincoln scuffed, “maybe you are getting tired college boy, I can go for miles.”

The sexual innuendo wasn’t lost to Michael, whether Lincoln meant to say it just like that, knowing him, he did. Michael could imagine just how long Lincoln could last, to see him being pushed to the brink but still able to hold on, to get more pleasure before he let it overtake him. A small moan slipped from his lips and Michael brought his hand up to cover his mouth before any others could slip past. But it had not gone unnoticed.

Lincoln turned back towards him after hearing that moan, it had sounded just like it did when they kissed back there. He tilted his head to the side for a moment, trying to figure out why Michael would make that sound now. Just after his smartass comment…then it hit him. He could feel his own moan bubble up but stopped it just before it passed his lips.

“Something I said?” He asked, already knowing the answer was yes, he just wanted to see the way Michael would squirm. Possibly give him another one of those achingly sexy moans.  
Michael just looked at him, that deep blue-green stare boring all the way down into his soul, “you already know Linc, you did it on purpose.”

He shrugged, Michaels gaze was the most intense thing he had ever felt. Not even being taken to the electric chair beat that gaze, it was something you could never forget. Something that made you want to strip down and surrender yourself too him if only for him to let up on that look, so he could get some air before he fainted.

“I said it on purpose, not catching the full meaning until that.”

Michael looked away, pretending not to notice, “until what?”

Lincoln stepped closer to him, dropping his head until he could meet Michaels eyes, forcing him to look at him directly, “until that sexy little moan I got because of it. Do you always sound that way?” He needed to know, in the past, if Michael had indeed always sounded like that, not just from him or because of him but in general.

“Sound what way?” Michael said, not giving in.

He grinned, “don’t play coy Michael, you’re much too smart for that.” He took another step forward until he could smell the sweat on Michaels tatted skin, he could feel the heat coming from him and as he glanced down, he could see the large outline of Michaels cock. “Do you always sound so needy when you moan like that, or is that just for me?” he didn’t say it out loud but he secretly wanted it to only be for him.

Michael couldn’t keep his eyes on Lincolns, a cold sweat flushed over his body with him standing this close. He knew Lincoln saw how hard he was, he already knew the answer to his very forward question but he wanted Michael to squirm, “why does that matter?”

“Just tell me Mike, before I do it again just to hear it.”  
His body shook slightly, trying to sway forward to feel him standing so close, “I don’t think you’d believe any answer I gave you.”

“No?”

Michael shook his head, “tell me I’m wrong..”  
Lincoln shook his head, “no, you’re not wrong. If you say yes, maybe its just so I wont do it again but if you say no, maybe you’re trying to spare my feelings. But I’m greedy for it Mike, I need to know if anyone else has ever heard that wonderful sound or if its just me.”

“Yes, its just for you.” Michael admitted the truth and just as he expected, Lincoln didn’t take him at his word.

“I believe you Michael.” Lincoln could see him visibly drop his shoulders in relief, but it was celebrated too soon, he lifted his hand and he could see those eyes widen, “but I still want to hear it again.”  
Michael groaned, his body shook with how bad he wanted that too. He wanted to give Lincoln anything and everything he wanted, without question but his brain wouldn’t shut up, it overroad him, like it always did, “we don’t have the time Linc.”

He laughed deeply, “that’s the only thing we have right now, wouldn’t ya say?” Lincoln asked, licking over his bottom lip and he knew Michael followed the movement with those eyes of his. 

“Fine, then this isn’t the place. We are out in the middle of nowhere.” He put his hands on his hips, not wanting to surrender until they were safe, until his brother was safe and as far away from that prison as he could get him. It worried him every second, the memory of seeing them strapping him to that chair, seconds away from ending his life, it had been the hardest thing he had ever went through, for both of them.

Lincoln saw what flashed across his mind and right before he could reach for him, a car swooshed past them both. Making them jump back further into the woods, feet stumbling all over one another’s, getting caught together and caught up in the grass that Michael tripped and fell against his body, pushing him up against a large tree. Lincoln put his hands up and caught them both, steading them as he was face to face with Michael. 

Their breath mingled together, noses almost touching. Lincoln wanted to feel those lips against his once more. Pushing aide the fact that it was his brother, of all people, not a lover. But Michael spoke up too soon, “see, this isn’t the time.”

“Yes it is Michael, we are free. Both of us are free.” He grabbed Michaels hand and put it between his legs, right on his bulge. They both gasped at the touch, Lincoln growling deeply and Michael giving him that sexy moan once more, it really was because of him. “Feel that Michael?” Lincoln asked, pushing Michaels hand harder against him.

Michael gulped and nodded, not pulling his hand away.

“Feel me? I’m alive baby brother, because of you.” He took his hand away and Michaels hand still didn’t move from his crotch, “I’m alive.”

Michael felt tears well to his eyes at the same time his cock pushed against his own pants, wanting to get closer, to feel how hot Lincolns skin was. He leaned forward just as the tears fell and captured his lips, giving him that moan once more. Michael pushed his body as close to Lincoln as he possibly could, without getting under his skin.

He responded immediately, grabbing him around the waist. His fingers brushing the soft skin of Michaels lower back as he opened his mouth wide and let Michael lick into him. Feeling their tongues dance together, their groins pressing together. The kiss broke suddenly, both of them gasping for air as   
yet another car flew past them.

“Linc..” Michael pleaded with him.

He knew he didn’t want to stop, he didn’t demand it or anything. Just saying his name, in that low voice could mean anything from “don’t stop” to “have mercy”. But he nodded, not wanting to put them through another kiss like that and have the cops surprise them by sneaking up behind them, they didn’t do all of this for nothing.

“Where do we go?”

Michael looked around once more, but stayed away from the road this time, “there is bound to be a cabin or something out here. But we need to get as far away as we can, no breaks until then.”  
He nodded, “lead the way. Lets hope something is close to us.”  
Michael turned back around, “eager to stop now?” that little quirk of his mouth as he smiled present once more, a devious and innocent look. Somehow managed to coexist together.  
Lincoln just winked at him, “come on, time to move our asses


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to stand still and fly by both at the same time. Running gave them a sense of purpose and direction but their legs were some numb they hardly felt the ache that started to spread all in their bones. It wasn’t until Michael stumbled over his own foot and went tumbling in the grass that Lincoln halted their pace. He stopped just short of running him over, took in a big breath of air and bent down to help him.  
Michael groaned in pain, grabbing at his calves. Trying to massage the muscles long enough to get some feeling back so he could stand, he looked up to see Lincoln kneeling beside him, “legs are cramping, we’ve been running all night.”  
Lincoln nodded and looked around, holding his breath for a moment to see if he could hear the rustle of leaves or the sounds of the cops, so far nothing. By not stopping sooner they had lost them, for the time being at least. He turned back towards Michael, “it looks like we have that good head start we were looking for, we might need to find a place to lay low for a few hours.”  
Michael shook his head, stretching his long legs out in front of him, “we don’t have the time Linc, for all we know they could be right behind us. Don’t let the silence fool you.”  
Lincoln grinned, “nothin fools me Michael but if we don’t stop for awhile this will happen again, maybe when we need to move fast and we won’t be able to. Stopping for awhile isnt a bad thing. We aint slept a wink since yesterday night.”  
“That’s logical. But where?”   
They didn’t know how far into the woods they had run or where the next hint of civilization would be. They had no money, so a hotel for the night was out, plus they were the two most wanted men in America. By now their faces had to be plastered all over the media. No where was safe, they couldn’t trust anyone but each other.  
Lincoln stood up and trotted ahead a few paces before he stopped and looked around, in the pitch black of night, it wasn’t easy to find a place to hide out but it was now necessary. He squinted into the darkness and saw what looked to be an old cabin almost entirely sheltered by the trees, he would have missed it if his eyes hadnt already adjusted to the dark. He turned and ran back to Michael, putting one of his long arms around his neck, feeling how hot his body was and the sweat combined between them making their shirts stick together.  
Michael gasped at the contact, looking right into his eyes he got a good grip on Lincolns shoulder and kept his leg bent at an angle, still stiff from the muscle spasm, “did you see something?”  
He nodded, “an old cabin a few yard ahead, mostly covered by trees so it looks like they havent been back in awhile.”  
“Could be they just want it that way, it is the woods after all. Never know what some people really want.” He said that full of tension, looking right into his eyes. Not letting him pass on the opportunity to say anything.  
Lincoln smiled, “that’s true, who would have ever thought that two brothers would have the hots for each other?”  
Michael gave him that sexy little smirk, knowing Lincoln could never resist when he did it, “so, you do have the hots for me, huh Linc?”  
He gripped him hard around the waist, hard enough where he let out a little gasp, “don’t act like Im the only one. Now, no more teasing until we find some cover.”  
Michael wanted to be a smartass and say, “but more when we find cover right?”, but he resisted and started to help Lincoln walk through the trees until he could see the same cabin that Lincoln had mentioned. He was right, it looked abandoned the closer they got to it. Hardly any tired treads to show them people stopped by, the windows were hanging on by a thread and he wasn’t even sure it had access to any kind of power or water supply.  
Lincoln set Michael against a tree that was still pretty far from the cabin, “stay here, Im gonna go have a look around. See what we might be dealing with.”  
Michael shook his head, able to fully stand on his leg now with only a twinge of pain shooting up his thigh, “you’re more well known then I am, I should look, just in case we see anyone. Or anyone sees us.”  
Lincoln nodded and moved out of the way, “okay, go ahead.”  
Michael looked at him like he grew two heads, no fight about it wasn’t like Lincoln. He didn’t just roll over, put him in any danger but he wouldn’t argue it. He took a step and immediately fell to the ground, clutching his leg as it spasmed again. He shot Lincoln a nasty look.  
“See, that’s what I thought. Just let me look and I’ll come back to help you.” Lincoln helped him back up and chased a drop of sweat that ran down Michaels neck, catching it on his finger before turning away and heading towards the cabin.  
His foot steps making no noise in the dry leaves, no sticks crunching under his feet. He was very stealthy for a larger guy, he couldn’t glide the way Michael seemed to but he did alright. He kept his body close to the cabin wall and headed to the nearest window which was already boarded up, confirming his suspicion of it being abandoned. He rounded the window, unable to keep Michael in his sights if he wanted to reach the front door. It too had boards leaning against it, he knocked them down and turned the handle. It squeaked and gave little resistance before turning all the way until it opened.  
Lincoln whistled loudly and moved away from the door. People may not be inside but there were other things to worry about, possibly animals of all sorts hiding in the dark places. When nothing happened he ducked over the one board that was nailed between the frame and moved inside. It was furnished, old and rusty, dust covered but furniture none the less. He shivered against the coldness of the cabin, goose bumps riding up his arms. He tried the light switch on the wall and got nothing.  
He sighed deeply and crept forward, looking into the single bedroom in the back and finding the place empty. He turned back and headed out the door, back around the house to see Michael hobbling across the yard. He cursed, “damnit Mike.” And jogged to him, throwing that one arm around his shoulder and together they made their way back around to the door.  
“Anything inside?” Michael asked, leaning on the door frame.  
Lincoln shook his head, “just furniture. One bed room and the power isnt working but no people.” He said as he grabbed the large board that blocked the entrance to the door, he could slip under but Michael would have a hard time with is leg, so he pulled as hard as he could until the board broke in two pieces. The sound was magnified by the forest, bumping off everything it could find, sounding like a gunshot.  
“Here let me help you.” He grabbed his waist and walked in with him, letting him sit on the dust covered sofa while he turned back and shut the door.  
“Shit, it’s freezing in here.” Michael shivered, hunching his shoulders in on himself.  
Lincoln nodded, coming back to the sitting room. A large fire place sat in the corner, hunks of dry wood beside it, “we could light a fire.”  
Michael shook his head, “probably not smart, that’s an easy way for them to spot us.”  
“What choice do we have Michael? It’s freezing inside and out, our muscles are going to cramp and we need to warm up. We can build a small fire and keep it low but we have to.”  
He nodded, knowing that Lincoln was right. He looked around, seeing the windows boarded up. The cops wouldn’t see the light from the fire but the smoke definitely. There was no way around that, the smoke would go up the chimney and be noticeable in the cool May air.  
Lincoln being a manly man that he is, got the fire going in no time. He let his hands hover over the fire for a few seconds before leaning over to grab Michael and haul him to the floor beside him, “stay here and try to get warm.”  
Michael shivered, teeth chattering, “what are you gonna do?”  
“Gonna seal up the house as much as I can. Keep the warm air in and find something to block that main door, don’t like being out here like this.”  
“Yeah, me either. But hurry cuz it’s cold.” He smiled when Lincoln rolled his eyes and turned away. Michael turned back to the fire, getting as close as possible and stretching his legs out, letting the warm heat of the fire sink deep into his skin and bones. A few seconds later, he could feel Lincoln putting a blanket over his shoulders and he smiled a bit, the big brother protector never changed with him.  
“Feelin any better?” Lincoln asked, taking a seat right next to him, their arms touching from shoulder to elbow.  
“A little, leg still hurts though. Probably just muscle cramps.”  
Lincoln nodded and moved so he was facing Michaels outstretched legs, “let me see.”  
Michael looked at him, “what?”  
He nodded at his leg, “bring it over here.”  
“Why?” Michael asked cautiously.  
He groaned and grabbed the bottom of his foot, making Michael slide on the hard floor until his leg was resting across his lap, “stop with the questions Mike, just relax for a second.” He saw him roll those beautiful eyes and flashed back to a memory of when they were kids and Michael used to do that. He could remember bending him over his knee for a spankin, trying to teach him a bit of respect. Obviously it hadnt worked much. But the memory made him smile anyways.  
“What are you thinking?” Michael asked, eyes trained on him.  
“Just thinking about what I used to do when you rolled your eyes at me like that.” He said quietly, slowly rubbing the lean muscles of Michaels calf back and forth, trying to loosen it up a bit.  
Michaels eyes widened and a blush spread over his face, “uh, yeah I remember that. Wouldn’t be quite the same now would it?”  
Lincoln grinned, the rubbing in his calf slowly kept getting higher to where his hands were massaging the muscles of his lower thigh, “it has a very different meaning and outcome now, not sure you would learn anything if I did that.”  
Michael groaned when Lincolns expert hands helped him relax, “I don’t think I would mind it as much now as I did back then. Might even do it more often.”  
Lincolns body ignited, already hot from the fire, now burning because of Michaels careful words, “youre very good at that, you know that?”  
He grinned, “very good at what?”  
Lincoln had enough of the guessing games and gripped the inside of his thigh hard, digging his nails in until Michael stopped smiling, his mouth opening in as he gasped, “you like to tease without actually teasing.”  
Michael closed his mouth, groaning silently to himself as he watched those large hands grip him tighter, “do I?”  
Lincoln nodded, “everything you say has a double meaning. Its what makes you so dangerous, inside prison especially. Nothing is as it seems with you.”  
“Linc the Sink saying I’m dangerous? What a compliment that is. But you already know that Im not really dangerous, don’t you?”  
Lincoln shrugged, “I don’t know, youre sly and cunning, smarter than half the people in the world, hell you broke us out of prison for shit sake. That makes you dangerous, a different type sure but still.”  
The words made sense, but it was still odd hearing them. He never considered himself a dangerous man, until now. “I don’t think that word works for me. Committed maybe, loyal to the people I love.”  
Lincoln looked up from his hands on his legs to meet those beautiful eyes of his, “that sounds more like you actually.” He looked away before he could say anything that would sound too sappy, “your leg feel any better?”  
Michaels foot rotated a little, “some, now the rest of my body hurts.”  
Lincoln gave a short laugh, “what did I say about the teasing?”  
Again with that wolflike grin, the one he was sure that got many beautiful women into his bed, possibly men too. There was no way anyone could say no to that look, “if I remember correctly, you said no more until we are some place safe. Yet here we are, safe for the moment.”  
Lincoln snorted, “you little shit, remembering the loop holes.”  
Michael smiled and went to move his leg away but Lincolns grip tightened and he looked up, “you don’t have to keep going.”  
He nodded, “I know, I wanst going to keep going.” He let go of his leg and Michael drew it closer to his body, “come here.”  
Michael didn’t hesitate, he slowly moved closer to Lincoln, almost face to face, “here.”  
He reached out and grabbed ahold of one of those intoxicating hands of his. Strong grip, those long nimble fingers. He pulled until Michael fell against him, “come here.” he didn’t give him a chance to say no, just pulled until he was sitting in his lap, those lanky legs on either side of him.  
“Now what?” Michael asked in a hushed breath, wrapping his arms around Lincolns neck and locking his fingers together.  
“What do you want to happen Michael?” Lincoln asked, his big hands on the small of his back, finger tips slowly rubbing into his soft skin. Even knowing Michael had that tattoo, it was impossible to feel where it ended and clean skin started, it all felt so smooth, like a womans.  
“I want everything Linc.” Michael said plainly, his voice low and his eyes unable to stay away from Lincolns lips.  
“Everything huh? Im not sure what you count as everything.”  
Michael scooted closer, their bodies grinding together making both of them gasp loudly. Lincolns grip tightened around him and Michael dug his nails into his shoulders, “have you ever done anything like this? With anyone besides a woman I mean.”  
Lincoln shook his head, “nothing like that.”  
Jealous panged inside him, “what then?”  
“Drunken mistakes, you know.”  
“No, I really don’t.” Michael said, trying not to raise his voice.  
Lincoln huffed, “I uh, made out with Derek once. We were both drunk, he doesn’t even remember it.”  
Michael let out a sigh of relief, “that’s all?”  
He shook his head, “we watched porn together once, things went how they usual go but when we started to jerk off, he never left. He just stayed, did it too.”  
“But you never touched him or anything?”  
He shook his head, “no, nothing like that. Why, have you?” Lincoln didn’t know why all the sudden questions.  
“Once in college, but like you it didn’t go very far.”  
Lincoln felt what Michael must have been feeling, “how so?”  
“My roommate was gay, back then I didn’t know what I liked. I remember him trying to come onto me once, it wasn’t horrible. I liked it but wasn’t ready for anything serious.”  
He saw Michael look down and one of his hands moved from his lower back up to his chin, lifting it to meet his eyes, “he blow you?”  
Michael nodded, “yeah.”  
Lust and jealousy tore through him equally. He could only imagine what he must look like in the throws of passion of any sort. Beautiful, exotic. He wanted to see it for himself. “You loved it, didn’t you Michael?”  
“It was like nothing I ever felt before, better then when a woman does it. Its just different somehow. But that’s it, nothing further than that.”  
“Do you think that’s where you want to start  
His eyes flew open, his body surging, grinding into Lincolns. He couldn’t even imagine how his brothers mouth would feel, “jeez Linc, we don’t need to go that fast, do we?”  
Lincoln smiled, cupping his chin in his palm and stroking a finger over smooth lips, “no we don’t, I want to take it slowly. Take my time with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

With each breath he took, Michael could taste him. Just sitting face to face, sitting right on his lap was more then he had hoped for. With his legs wrapped around Lincolns waist, his hands digging into his back, he turned his head further to the side. Feeling the stubble on Lincolns chin scrape against him sent shivers down his spine, made him arch up into him trying to get closer. Those lips on him was unlike anything he had ever felt.   
Michael moaned deeply feeling his tongue lick a long line from his collar bone, up to the tip of his ear. Lincolns deep breathing, breath ragged when he exhaled told Michael that he was barely keeping it together and they had just started, “fuck Linc, that feels wonderful.” Michael whimpered, leaning in so his chin scraped against Lincolns growing beard.  
“Does it?” He asked in a playful tone, sucking on the tip of his ear and see the way Michael reacted to it.   
To answer his question, Michael gave a little twist of his hips so his cock brushed against Lincolns lower belly, “yes, God yes it does.”  
Lincoln gave a dark chuckle, his big hand coming up to Michaels smooth chin, he angled his face further away, exposing his neck, “I love how sensitive you are, you respond so well to me.” He opened his mouth wide and sucked as much skin in as he could.  
Michael tightened his grip on Lincolns back, “you’re doing everything I like so far Linc, its easy to just let go and feel it.”  
He hummed his approval before letting go of his neck, seeing the dark spots forming a hickey on the flawless skin, “I love how you are letting go, means you trust me enough.”  
“Of course I trust you.” He said and turned his head to see Lincoln licking his lips, tasting the sweat off his skin, “you’re the only one I can trust, with everything.”  
Lincoln leaned back against the wall and let his hands drift down to the hem of Michaels shirt. It was covered in dirty and sweat. The second he started lifting it up to toss aside, Michael still his hands with one of his own and slightly pushed down, “what is it?”  
“What are you doing?” Michael asked as if it wasn’t obvious.  
“I want to see you, all of you.” He gently rubbed the soft skin his fingertips could reach, slow drags of his fingers back and forth, seeing Michaels eyes flutter close for a moment. “Don’t you want me to see?”  
He shook his head, “I’m not like how you might remember me.” He hung his head down, not wanting to meet Lincolns observant eyes. He didn’t remember the last time he had been shirtless in front of him, back before they drifted apart, before Fox River. He was different now, his skin, the tattoo of all the sins he had committed and others he had yet to commit to. He didn’t want Lincoln to look at him any differently.  
“Is it because of your tattoo?” Lincoln asked, still rubbing on his skin, trying to get him to relax once more.  
Michael nodded, “getting you out was worth it, all of it but the people I hurt doing that…it’s all over me now, my skin. The tattoo reflects all of it Linc.”  
Lincoln sighed heavily, sliding his entire hand up his shirt to lay still on his side, “look at me Michael.” He whispered and waited until Michaels eyes lifted and looked right into his, “I know what you had to do, and we both know you didn’t intend on hurting anyone. And as for the tattoos, do you know what I see?”  
He shook his head, still trying to keep Lincoln from moving up any further, the mood was draining with every passing moment.  
“I see love when I look at them. I see what you sacrificed to save me, to save us. I see dedication and loyalty. They are beautiful Michael, even if they didn’t have the blueprints etched into it, they are beautiful to me."  
He willed Michael to believe him. He knew in prison he hid them, trying to keep eyes away. Didn’t want anyone to find out what they really meant, the reason he got sent to Fox River in the first place. Haywire had almost figured it out, after that Michael had only uncovered them when necessary. The first time he saw them, it blew his mind. His baby brother tatted up, it didn’t fit him. The kind of person he was, but after awhile he grew to love them. The need to see where they led was addicting all by itself. He wanted Michael to believe him about this, to share the secrets they had together.  
“Do you really think that?” Michael asked, unsure of himself. Eyes still tilted down to their laps, not wanting to get anymore emotional then he was already.  
Slowly Lincoln scooted Michaels hand out of the way, now able to put both hands on his smooth skin he slowly lifted the shirt. Higher and higher until Michael was forced to lift his arms for it to be pulled off. Lincoln gasped, tossing the shirt away and seeing Michaels body in the light from the fire. It took his breath away, he followed everything. The demons and angels, the devils and beautiful archways.  
“Lay back for me.” Lincoln nodded to the discarded blanket on the floor behind Michael.   
Michael looked back and slowly slid from his lap, laying on the blankets and watched Lincoln with wide eyes.  
Lincoln wanted to attack him like a wolf, he could almost feel himself drooling as he watch him lay down on his back, legs stretched out in front of him. Those blue eyes, always sure of everything, now looked scared and unreadable. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. But if he moved too fast, scared him, it would loose the ground he just got. He needed to take it slow until Michaele was sure, until he believed him.  
He moved to his knees, kneeling right in between Michaels long legs. He kept eye contact the entire time as he slowly took off Michaels shoes, tossing them aside. Next he let his hands find the small, almost delicate bones of his ankles. Michael flinched but settled as he slid his hands up his pants, climbing higher until he reached the edge of his pants.   
“Only if you’re sure Michael..” he trailed off, not even sure what he was saying. He just wanted him to relax and enjoy it, just like before.  
Michael nodded his head quickly, never once hesitating, “do it Linc, touch me. Please.” He pleaded, trying not to squirm in place as Lincoln looked over his body.  
Lincoln nodded and crawled up his body, legs on either side of him, hands planted firm on the ground right by his head. He was finally face to face with the masterpiece of the tattoo. He leaned down and put his nose to the bluish gray skin and took a deep breath, smelling sweat and the sweet, familiar smell that is all Michael.  
He groaned, “just beautiful Michael, most beautiful thing I ever saw.” Lincoln opened his mouth to lay a gently kiss on his chest, his tongue coming out quickly to swipe over him before he moved up towards his collar bone.  
Michael whimpered, it was a strange yet amazing sensation. The soft sweep of lips and tongue along with the run scrape of teeth and Lincolns beard. One kiss had him squirming, wanting to arch up into his mouth. “More Linc, I need more.”  
Lincoln looked up at his face, eyes hooded and dark, mouth slightly hanging open, begging him. “Don’t worry, I’m just getting started.” Without breaking his eye contact, he kissed up to his nipples, licking it quickly before blowing cold air over it. Michael shivered under him, his hands lifting up to cradle the back of his head.  
“Again Linc, please.” Michael whined.  
Grinning up at him, Lincoln slowly moved his mouth back down over his nipple. Sucking on it this time, harder than he probably should have and his reaction was glorious. Head thrown back, eyes closed and that cleaver mouth open as he moaned.  
“God, you are perfect when you do that.” Lincoln whispered and kissed back up to his neck, sucking on the already darkening hickey he left, “looks good on you.”  
Michael chuckled, “what, a hickey?”  
Lincoln nodded, “never saw you with them before, it suits you. Makes me smile.”  
Michael turned his head so Lincolns mouth rubbed against his own lips, “I had them Linc, just in places you wouldn’t see.” He whispered over his lips before kissing him.  
Lincoln growled against his mouth, deepening the kiss. He knew Michael had girlfriends, possibly boy friends also but the thought of someone else doing this to him, it was unsettling. He pulled back, biting Michaels bottom lip quickly, “such a tease aren’t you?”  
Michael nodded, bumping noses with him, “I like the way you react when I say things like that, you get this look in your eyes. A primal look, it sends shivers down my spine when I see it.”  
Lincoln lowered his body so he was wedged between Michaels legs, their groins pressed together had him growling and Michael whimpering, “I don’t like the thought of anyone else seeing you thing way, I want it to only be for me. Don’t you?” he asked and surged his hips so their cocks brushed together.  
“God, Lincoln…yes, I want only you to see me.” His hands left his sides and wound their way around his waist, biting into his back.  
It was music to his ears, hearing him like that, begging for him. It was unlike any high he had ever felt, “when’s the last time you did anything like this?”  
Michael continued to surge under him, “do this, or sex?”  
He growled, “sex Michael. It’s been over four years for me.”  
“Its been awhile Linc, but do we need to talk about this right now?” he arched up under him, once again grinding their hardness together.   
“Fuck…” he groaned as Michael moved under him, he surged back harder this time.   
“Linc please!” he whined, gripping his back as hard as he could, his mouth finding Lincolns in a deep kiss. Teeth clashing and head bumping together until they got into a fast rhythm.  
He broke the kiss, “please what Michael, tell me what you want.”  
“You know what I want, please.”  
Lincoln nodded and moved back down his body, kissing and licking every creamy tattooed inch of skin he could see until his nose bumped the button of his pants. He looked up to see Michael watching him, eyes wide but hopeful. Lincoln growled deep and used his teeth to pop the button.   
Michael moaned loudly just watching him do that, it was right out of a cheesy movie, “oh God, please."  
Using his tongue and teeth, he unzipped the pants, using his hands to pull both sides apart so he could see the white of Michaels boxers. Standard prison boxers but they were the sexiest things, especially seeing the dark contrast from the tattoo and the peek of white skin on his thighs as he pulled the pants down.  
There was no denying how hard he was, Lincoln could see the thick, long outline of his erection. Already a damp spot where he had leaked though, but he was impressed. “Really packin there aren’t ya Michael?”  
Michael blushed a dark red color that spread from his cheeks down to his chest, “think so?”  
Lincoln nodded as he laid his cheek flat against it and rubbed, almost kitten like. Nuzzling him, feeling the hard yet extremely soft skin move, feeling his boxers dampen as a new bead of pre-cum slipped out, “I do think so, can’t wait to taste.”  
“Fuck, don’t say stuff like that.” He groaned, cursing more then he usually would.   
“The dirty talk is only gonna get worse from here baby brother, you love it. I know you do, because every time I say it, your cock twitches for me.”  
On cue it twitched, one of Michaels hands hand traveled down to cup the back of his head, he gently pushed him down without even realizing it, “now you’re teasing too much.”  
Lincoln loved when his head was forced down a little. The truth was, he was stalling. He didn’t lie about wanting to taste but this was his first time after all, he didn’t want to mess it up, “fine, I’ll stop teasing.” Lincoln said and pulled down his boxers, his hard cock sprang out, bobbing back against his stomach.  
“Ahh..” Michael moaned as the edge of his thumb brushed against his cock.  
His mouth was watering, a nice long shaft, perfectly shaped. Almost as thick as his wrist, a good plump head, round and leaking for him. He moved slightly, grinding his cock against the hard floor under him, he suppressed a moan and settled back down.   
“Look how wet you already are.”   
Michael looked down and moaned, “I need it bad Linc, please.”  
Lincoln nodded, watching his face as he stuck out his thick tongue and swiped from the very base of his cock to the very tip. Michaels head flew back, eyes closed and screamed out his name. the hand on the back of his neck, pushing down harder than before. The taste wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, it was thick and sweet, coating the inside of his mouth. He groaned and swallowed it, leaning back in to do it all over again.  
“Ahh, God Linc, your mouth..” he moaned and pumped his hips up, just as Lincoln gave another swipe of his tongue.  
Each time he moaned, Lincoln got that much harder. Shadow pumping himself into the hard floor, trying to get a little release. He grabbed the base of his cock and lifted it so it stood straight up, next he opened his mouth and watched how wide those blue eyes grew when he started to lower his mouth. Inch by inch he took him down, fighting off his gag reflex until the tip of his cock reached the back of his throat. He closed his mouth around him, wetting every inch of him.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.. oh Linc…” Michael moaned and arched his back, his toes curling from the incredible hot, sucking sensation. It felt a million times better then that kid in college, the gently scrape of Lincolns stubble had his hips bucking so hard that Lincoln choked, “shit, I’m sorry.”  
Lincoln drew back and took a deep breath and gave him a sexy smile, “gonna have to get used to that.” He said quickly before taking him back into it mouth, long, slow strokes of his tongue. His mouth gliding over silky hot skin, feeling him leaking into his mouth with every move of his lips.  
“Right there Linc, fuck that’s it.” Michael was panting hard now, feeling the low burn in his stomach. It was coming soon, too soon, “Linc, stop or I won’t last long…” he groaned through gritted teeth.   
Lincoln didn’t stop, he just looked up and winked at him. Sucking harder and faster, one of his hands gliding up Michaels smooth skin before raking his nails down his side. And that’s what set him off, Michael gripped the back of his head with both hands and held on tight.  
“Linc, Linc…God, yes…” he tilted his head back as he came quickly, shooting his load deep inside his big brothers mouth.  
Lincoln jumped when he felt the first spurt of cum hit the back of his mouth, hearing Michaels animal like moan following it. He glanced up, seeing Michael arching up under him, screaming at the top of his lungs as he emptied himself into his throat. He let him settle down, slowly releasing his cock and licking his over used lips.  
“Jesus Lincoln, that was…” his mouth was dry, tongue sticking to the top of his mouth, “the best thing I have ever felt…God.”  
Lincoln smiled, seeing those blue eyes beginning to close, “it was the best thing ever, you taste just how I thought you would.” He gently lifted up his boxers and pants, doing the button and the zipper before laying down between his legs like before, “you alright?”  
Michael nodded, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. All his energy had fled, leaving him feeling like he was floating on a cloud. He could see Lincoln on top of him, still licking over his lips. Michael lifted up and kissed him, sliding his tongue deep inside Lincolns mouth, tasting himself. He groaned and pulled back, “I’ve never felt this good before.”  
He grinned, “good, I like making you feel this way. You should sleep now.” He said, despite what he really wanted, Michael had gotten his release but he was still hard and aching in his own pants.  
“What about you?” He asked, eyes trying to close on him.  
Lincoln pulled the blankets around Michael and laid down beside him. Michael turned towards him, kissing him once more. “Don’t worry about me, you just sleep. We can’t stay here long.”  
Michael nodded, eyes slowly starting to close. His hand reached out from under the blanket and found Lincolns, linking their fingers, “I love you.”  
He smiled and kissed their linked hands, “I know Michael, I love you too.”


End file.
